Les pancakes de maman
by Leeloo L
Summary: Severus n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir après la mort, bien qu'il y ait été confronté si souvent. En cet instant, la mort était douce et sentait bon la cuisine.


**Voici un petit One Shot que m'a inspiré Lily-fox sur deviantart grâce à ce dessin : **

**.com/?qh=§ion=&q=in+another+life+wake+up#/d415rn1**

**M'ayant donné sa permission d'écrire sur son idée originale, je vous soumets cette histoire sans prétention. Merci à Lys-chan pour la correction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les pancakes de maman<strong>

Il entendit Voldemort prononcer quelque chose en Fourchelang qu'il ne comprit pas, puis une douleur insupportable lui parcourut l'ensemble du corps et il s'entendit pousser un hurlement. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober et s'effondra au sol sans chercher à se débattre de l'emprise de Nagini. Ses crocs étaient trop bien enfoncés dans son cou, et de toute façon, le poison avait déjà fait du chemin dans son corps avant qu'il ne puisse se dégager du serpent.

Un flot de sang se déversait sur le sol de la cabane hurlante tandis que Voldemort murmurait quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Puis le Seigneur des ténèbres sortit de la pièce dans un grand mouvement de cape, Nagini sur ses talons. Le corps parcouru de violents tremblements, il sentait le poison s'écouler lentement dans son corps. L'homme porta une main à son cou pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement dans un dernier espoir de survie.

Soudain, il vit le corps de Potter apparaître à quelques centimètres de lui. Il devina aussitôt qu'il avait dû assister à la scène caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il avait tant à lui dire, il fallait qu'il comprenne, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait s'il voulait sauver le monde des sorcier. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il sut alors ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se concentra un instant et formula un sortilège dans sa tête. Puis il saisit la robe de Potter pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

- Prenez… les… Prenez… les…

Il sentit le doux liquide s'échapper de son corps par sa bouche, ses oreilles et ses yeux. Il fallait que le Gryffondor les prenne afin qu'il ait toutes les clés en main. Il aperçut rapidement Granger à ses côtés qui avait réagie plus tôt en apportant une flasque pour recueillir la substance qui s'écoulait lentement hors de lui. Lorsqu'il sut que l'ensemble de ses souvenirs avaient été recueilli par les deux Gryffondors, Severus desserra son étreinte, prêt à mourir en paix.

- Regardez-moi, murmura-t-il alors.

Les yeux verts d'Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue, et celui-ci put se plonger avec ravissement dans les yeux si semblable à ceux de sa chère Lily. L'instant d'après il relâchait la robe d'Harry et fermait les yeux.

* * *

><p>Severus n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir après la mort, bien qu'il y ait été confronté si souvent. Le peu de fois où il y avait pensé, il avait imaginé quelque chose de douloureux, en punition de tous les crimes qu'il avait commis durant sa vie. Ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu imaginer par le passé. La mort était douce et sentait bon la cuisine. Son corps reposait sur une surface bien plus moelleuse que les flammes de l'enfer où son père avait toujours rêvé de l'envoyer pour le punir de ce qu'il était. Son enfer à lui, semblait être à des lieux de la représentation que c'était faite Tobias Rogue.<p>

Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes afin de profiter du sentiment de quiétude. Bien loin de l'attaque de Nagini, son corps semblait en parfaite santé, comme reposé après ces années de malheurs. Il commença à remuer pour s'assurer qu'il disposait de l'ensemble de ses capacités physiques. Il sentit alors un tissu recouvrir son corps et ses sens lui apprirent qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. En alerte, Rogue décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière du jour l'aveugla dans un premier temps, et il battit des paupières pour s'accoutumer à la luminosité. Il crût voir un ange dès qu'il réussi à distinguer quelque chose. Elle se tenait là, immobile, à genoux face à lui, les bras appuyés contre le rebord du lit, la tête reposant sur ses mains jointes. Elle avait le même visage rond, les mêmes longs cheveux roux et les mêmes taches de rousseurs de celle qu'il avait tant chérie. Il pensa tout d'abord que la représentation de Lily enfant était venue l'accueillir dans le royaume des morts, pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette représentation. Il la fixa plus intensément encore, comme s'il voulait se souvenir de chacun de ses traits, à jamais. Il remarqua alors ce qui clochait. Ce n'était pas Lily. Les yeux verts n'étaient plus. A la place, brillaient de grands yeux sombres, qui l'observaient sans ciller.

- Tu es réveillé ?

Le son de la voix sonna comme une douce mélodie dans les oreilles de Severus. Il ferma les yeux un instant et pria pour qu'elle parle encore et qu'il puisse se délecter à nouveau du son merveilleux. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait réellement, mais il osa croire que l'ange en face de lui n'était autre que sa fille. Il lui répondit alors en chuchotant, de peur de briser ce moment.

- Oui

Il tendit une main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il hésita avant de poser sa main sur la chevelure de peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une hallucination et qu'elle ne s'efface. Enfin sa main effleura la chevelure de l'enfant. Les cheveux roux glissèrent entre ses doigts. Elle demeura immobile, l'observant avec patience. Sa main passa de ses cheveux à sa joue pour y caresser la peau qui était plus douce que de la soie.

S'il était mort, Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Imaginer que cet être parfait était une partie de lui, était la pensée la plus fantastique qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Plus il la regardait, plus il était convaincu que ces yeux sombres étaient identiques aux siens, et que le reste de son physique ne pouvait provenir de personne d'autre que de Lily. Il vit la bouche de l'enfant s'ouvrir à nouveau et il trembla d'enthousiasme d'entendre sa magnifique voix, à nouveau.

- Maman a dit que les pancakes étaient prêts.

Le temps sembla reprendre son cours, pendant que Severus essayait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'ange qui se tenait quelques instants plus tôt face à lui, avait grimpé sur le lit et était passé au-dessus de son corps avant d'atterrir de l'autre côté du lit. Le poids de la petite fille sur lui la rendit encore plus réel aux yeux de Severus. Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête comme une litanie _« Maman a dit… »_.

Maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus sous les yeux, l'homme put observer son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une chambre chaleureuse qui n'était pas la sienne, dans les tons clairs, bien loin de ce qu'il avait toujours eu. La porte grande ouverte donnait dans le grand couloir de ce qui devait être sa maison. _« Maman a dit… »_. En se concentrant, il put entendre du bruit de vaisselle provenant d'une autre pièce. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que la personne qu'il chérissait le plus puisse se trouver à quelques mètres de lui.

Il reporta son attention sur l'enfant, qui était en train de récupérer un chat d'un blanc immaculé entre ses bras. Le félin protesta d'être tiré du sommeil, avant de se mettre à ronronner sous les caresses expertes de la petite fille. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle descendit ensuite du lit, le chat dans les bras et marcha vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Severus.

- Tu viens Papa ?

Le cœur de l'homme manqua un battement en l'entendant parler. Elle venait de confirmer ce qu'il avait deviné, mais entendre à haute voix qu'on était père était bien différent que de l'imaginer. Il ne se sentait psychologiquement pas prêt à la suivre, mais sa curiosité et son désir de croire que Lily pouvait être là prirent le dessus. Il s'extirpa avec souplesse des draps et sortit sur les pas de l'enfant.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'analyser ce qui l'entourait. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le moment fatidique qui lui dévoilerait la personne qui lui avait préparé des pancakes, qui avait dormi auprès de lui, qui était la maman de l'ange devant lui. Il l'entendit avant de la voir car une voix familière résonna dans la cuisine pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers.

- Aïvy , j'espère que tu n'as pas été réveillé ton père !

La voix lui rappela sans aucun doute sa douce Lily mais Severus ne préféra pas se faire de faux espoirs. Il vit l'enfant courir en avant et elle sortit de son champ de vision lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine.

- Non maman, il était déjà debout quand je suis allée le voir.

Les derniers pas de Severus furent les plus difficiles. Il arriva enfin au pas de la porte. Aïvy était déjà en train de s'installer sur la petite table, devant une assiette de pancakes fumants, le chat sur ses genoux. Les yeux de Severus se tournèrent aussitôt vers la femme qui se tenait dos à lui. Elle était tout contre le plan de travail et s'occupait à faire cuire d'autres pancakes. Il ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. Les cheveux roux ondulaient dans son dos comme dans son souvenir. Elle avait l'air un peu affaissée, mais son port de tête était toujours haut et fier comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte. Elle fit sauter ses pancakes dans sa poêle avant de se retourner pour les faire glisser dans une des assiettes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit, le fixant avec intensité, l'accueillant dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Severus.

Il avait toujours aimé la manière dont elle disait son prénom, la manière dont sa langue venait frottait contre ses dents pour le prononcer. Comme si tout cela n'avait pas suffi à le convaincre sur son identité, ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens et finirent par l'achever. Il n'avait jamais pu les oublier depuis qu'il l'avait vu morte, et il les avait retrouvés à travers le fils Potter pendant sept longues années.

- Bonjour Lily, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas que son rêve s'achève.

Lily pensa aussitôt qu'il chuchotait parce qu'il n'était pas réveillé et elle se moqua gentiment de son état. Son rire rayonna dans toute la pièce et réchauffa un peu plus le cœur de Severus. Il ne put avancer d'un pas et se fut Lily qui amorça un mouvement vers lui. Elle alla reposer sa poêle et marcha vers lui. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un baiser, léger comme une plume. Severus réussit à ne pas perdre pied et c'est ainsi qu'il remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait pas vue jusqu'alors. Le doux ventre rebondi de Lily frottait agréablement contre ses hanches. Elle était enceinte.

Severus cessa alors aussitôt de se demander s'il était mort ou non. Il oublia sa soit disant vie passée et imagina que ça n'avait été qu'un douloureux cauchemar. Et même s'il était vraiment mort, le jour le plus douloureux de sa vie l'avait plongé dans l'histoire la plus merveilleuse de sa mort.


End file.
